Logan Sanders Prompt One-Shot
by JamesHowlette1943
Summary: Just a short, angsty little one-shot featuring sick!LoganSanders and Dad!Patton. Based off a prompt I found in the middle of a fanfic search on Archive of Our Own XD


**A/N: Hey, this was a prompt that I happened to stumble across while I was searching for Richie Tozier fanfiction (I just recently joined that hellhole that is the It fandom, and I have _no _regrets).**

**It was, essentially, that Character A is feverish and can't sleep, so Character B holds them and sings/hums to them until they fall asleep.**

**And I couldn't stop thinking about how interesting- not to mention challenging- that it would be to write Logan Sanders as Character A, and Patton as Character B (that one seemed obvious to me, him being the "Dad" and all XD)**

**So, here's the result.**

**Hope you guys enjoy! This is my first Sanders Sides fic, so please be gentle, but please don't forget to give me feedback!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Logan spit into the toilet again after having thrown up for the sixth time that morning, and tried his best to steady his breathing.

He'd woken that morning at approximately six-thirty in a flurry of panic, rushing to the bathroom before a sudden wave of nausea could overwhelm him. And, now, sitting on the floor of the bathroom, practically hugging the toilet bowl, his head had begun to ache horribly.

Logan could've sworn that he had been there for hours, but when he glanced at his watch, it informed him that it had only been about half that.

It wasn't even the dizzying nausea that bothered him the most, it was the illness itself (because he definitely had a fever; he could feel shivers at the base of his spine and between his shoulder blades).

They were parts of Thomas' mind, they shouldn't be _capable _of hosting any type of ailment (not without intervention from other sides, at least).

However, he mused, perhaps he had missed something during his research of such matters. In that case, he ought to collect data while it was fresh. Although, given the current foggy state of his mind, he would require some help recording it.

He slipped his phone out of his pocket (he'd grabbed in his haste, just in case), and shakily opened the group chat Patton had created for them. He hoped the moral side was awake.

_Teach: Patton, I require your assistance._

The reply came back surprisingly quickly.

_Dad: What's up, kiddo? Researching some sciency stuff?_

Logan huffed out a fond laugh at the typical Patton response, though his mirth quickly fell away when a coughing fit erupted from his aggravated throat, and when black spots appeared suddenly in his line of sight, he realized he might need more help than he had previously thought.

His hands were shaking badly now, but he could manage. Yes, he could manage.

_Teach: Just_

_Teach: Please_

_Dad: Logan?_

His head was throbbing terribly again, feeling heavier by the second, and unconsciousness pushed against the edges of his mind.

He would _not _pass out before Patton arrived.

_Teach: Help_

_Dad: Logan where r u rn?_

Logan squinted at the text, brow furrowed in concentration.

That was a good question. Patton always asked good questions. Yes, where _was _he? Where-? He heaved into the bowl again, gingerly hugging his stomach as it churned painfully.

Patton was smart. He could figure it out for him. Yes, he could- Patton could- Patton-

_Teach: Patton_

He leant against the side of the sink, wedged between it and the toilet, breathing harshly. His phone vibrated.

_Dad: logan stay awake stay calm im gonna find u,__ ok?_

He didn't get the chance to reply before he was passing into blissful darkness.

* * *

He gasped awake to a cold hand pressing gently against his forehead. He panicked for a moment, struggling to find a steady breath, before he registered Patton kneeling in front of him.

"Hey, Lo," he said softly, smiling worriedly at him. "How are ya feelin'?"

Logan swallowed thickly, wincing when it scraped his throat. "What happened?" he rasped, realizing he was lying on the floor, still in the bathroom. His phone had scattered several feet away.

"You passed out, kiddo," Patton explained. "Why didn't you just tell me you were sick?"

Logan coughed. "I didn't. . ." he trailed off, mind blanking. He shook his head carefully, blinking rapidly and trying to reel in his thoughts as Patton helped him sit up.

"It's okay, buddy," Patton reassured him, slipping an arm around Logan's waist to help him stand. "Let's just get you back to bed."

Logan managed to help a little as they hobbled over to his bed, but it nearly drained him, and he let himself flop limply atop the covers as soon as they reached it. He hugged his stomach when it churned in protest, groaning and squeezing his eyes shut. A hand begun to rub at his back, tracing circles as his glasses were gently removed.

He felt a warmth encompass him before everything went black once more.

* * *

He was shivering hard when he woke. His head was spinning, even with his eyes closed.

He was so, so, so cold.

He whimpered, prying his eyes open cautiously. A blurry pool of blue and grey hovered in front of him before coming into focus.

"Patton?" He rasped, coughing.

The moral side looked up from his phone in pleasant surprise, standing and walking quickly to Logan's side (pun _definitely _not intended), "Oh, thank goodness you're awake! Do you need anything?"

"C-cold," Logan whispered, tears gathering in eyes.

Patton's face fell in apology, "Lo, I'm sorry. You're fever's too high. Any more blankets and you'll get worse."

A tear slipped down his cheek, an entire torrent following not long after, and Logan didn't understand-

He didn't understand why everything hurt, he didn't understand how he could be sick, he didn't understand why Patton was being so _kind _to him when he was useless useless useless-

"Hey, no," Patton said, laying next to him and gathering him gently in his arms. He rubbed the teacher's back in soothing circles, shushing him softly, "Logan, it's okay, you're gonna be okay, alright?"

Logan let out a harsh breath, trying desperately to contain his sobs. He felt so miserable. He just wanted all of it to stop.

. . . Admittedly, Patton's embrace was helping.

He gripped Patton's polo loosely, tugging on it hesitantly. Patton- bless him- understood, and immediately pulled him closer. He hushed Logan once more, "You just need to sleep, Lo. You'll feel better then, I promise."

"C-can't," Logan whimpered. "C-can't- P-Patton, c-can't. . ."

Patton shifted, bringing a hand to Logan's hair and- after a moment of hesitance- began to run his fingers through it.

"Is this okay?" Patton asked, not wanting to push any boundaries, especially while the logical side was so ill. But Logan nodded, relaxing a little at the touch.

Patton smiled softly, continuing to card his fingers through the soft hair, tugging gently at the knots. He began to sing _This is_ Home under his breath, softly and sweetly, and Logan eyes finally slipped shut as his body relaxed completely.

He would be okay.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I know, that felt incredibly rushed to me, too.**

**I was trying to go slow-ish? on this, because I wanted it to at least be decent, but I couldn't help myself. I have another story that I've been _really, really _wanting to get in the works for publishing, but this one was finished, too, so I decided I'd just slap this up here real quick before I moved on.**

**(Not to mention that _this_ is a one-shot, whereas the _other _one is decidedly _not._)**

**Again, thank you for reading, and let me know what I can improve, or maybe even what I did right *shrugs***

**Goodbye and Farewell for now,**

**JamesHowlette1943**


End file.
